The story of Allen Walker
by Jabossinc
Summary: this will be a story of Allen's life and in this fiction Allen never gets cursed and mana is alive and not losing his mind. There will be action adventure and a different but same story plot
1. The introduction of Allen Walker

D-grey man fan fiction

Chapter one introduction to Allen walker

Long ago there once was an ancient civilization. This was once a time of peace and happiness but, in a time like this something bad was bound to happen. One day a man by the name of the millennium earl showed up and started to make a contraption called an akuma, once the akuma started to attack all over the world. In response to this a band of people called exorcists created special weapons called anti-akuma weapons to fend them off. In the end they were able to destroy the millennium earl and all his akuma at one cost, their lives.

Through all of their troubles they left a golden cube behind that was encrypted with information and a prophecy. This golden cube explained innocence, exorcists, accommodators, akuma, and the millennium earl. The prophecy said that once again the earl will rise and try to destroy mankind along with all of the innocence and exorcists. To prevent this catastrophe a couple of exorcists formed a group called the black order. The black order was looking for the same thing as the millennium earl, innocence the heart of innocence to be exact. The exorcists are after it because the heart is said to be the most powerful and to have special powers. The millennium earl is after it because if destroyed all other innocence artifacts will be destroyed.

"Mana where are we going," asked Allen as they walked along the road. "Allen today we are going to meet an old friend of mine in Barcelona." "who," Allen questioned with an intrigued mind. "today we go to see a man named general cross, me and him have been friends for around our entire lives, and we are both exorcists," Mana replies with a happier tone.

After a few minutes Allen notices a rustle in the bushes. All of a sudden his arm turns into a gigantic claw, in fear Allen starts to scream in shock. Quickly Mana realizes there was an akuma nearby "innocence activate" yelled Mana and all of a sudden he had 5 throwing stars in his hand. Before Mana realizes it though Allen's hand had already destroyed the akuma with his claws of innocence. Once his hands went back to normal Allen asks in a shaky voice "wha-wha-what was th-th-that." Mana replies "that was an akuma one of the millennium earl's tools; these are what I and all exorcists destroy to help save mankind."

This was Allen's first experience with an akuma and he was really frightened. After this Mana explained lots about akuma and exorcists and accommodators. "Akuma are souls brought back from the dead by the millennium earl. These souls are condemned in these contraptions and forced to obey the earl's commands. If a mourner is found by the earl he will offer to bring them back to life and he says that all they have to do is call out the love one's name. Once they do this the soul is trapped in the akuma and is forced to kill the mourner and wear its skin as its own

"Mana so how do you destroy them?" "That is how innocence ties into all of this. The way you destroy an akuma is with an anti-akuma weapon. Anti-akuma weapons are made of innocence. These weapons can be found, made, inherited, or in your case born with. There are many types of anti-akuma weapons, for instance you have an arm that you were born with. I have a weapon called the sacred stars. My anti-akuma weapon is a weapon that cannot change but they are always very powerful. Yet your weapon can change. To activate your weapon just clearly say innocence activates. Then your anti-akuma weapon will activate."

"The people who hunt and destroy akuma are called exorcists. An exorcist's job is to do this. All exorcists are god's disciples chosen by him to be the accommodator of an innocence artifact. Anyone who has been chosen to be the user of an innocence artifact is known as an accommodator. You are an accommodator and your job is to become an exorcist and rid the world of akuma."

Once Allen hears this he claims to one thing. "One day I shall become an exorcist and defeat the millennium earl and free every condemned soul." Allen says this proudly with his hopes he fully believes in this dream and it sets him up for what's to come. What he doesn't know is that the path to this achievement will start sooner than he thinks.


	2. Barcelona

Chapter 2 Barcelona

Five days later

"What do you mean he's already killed an akuma," general Cross yells with rage. "I mean that when we were walking an akuma jumped us and before I could spot it allen destroyed it with his hand," Mana tried to explain. "well why didn't you first ya too stupid," asks general Cross with anger. "No I couldn't see it it was In the bushes.""well see it next time then."

This went on for two more hours

"Excuse me but mana can I get some food?" Allen asked politely. "Oh hi Ive heard alot about you Allen I'm Marian Cross but I'm called general Cross." mana replies,"yes Allen, there is some noodles in the kitchen along with a few cookies.""ummm Mana ... I already ate those," Allen replied with grief. "well i'll have to cook you something I'll be there in a moment me and Cross are almost done speaking," Mana answered nicely.

After ten more minutes of discussion Mana was in the kitchen cooking Allen some more Allen was waiting he decided to go talk with general Cross."General Cross how come you are called a general and Mana isn't.""Well you see at the order general is the superior rank and there are only five, Mana is not yet there but he is powerful and should be highly respected.""Oh,ok then so how did you achive general can you tell me a story," Allen asked.

Becaus of this request Cross told him a story."about nine years ago I was on a mission to collect what we saw as a new form of innocence. It was me and General tidal to go check it out. When we got there we saw that it was purple and when picked up it had the power to control gravity because it was only 1 pound but at times it became heavier then the mountain the orders on. On the way back we met the earl, this was his firs appearance since the last millennium. He told us that it was the dark side of innocence and that he would take it from us to make and create his akuma army. Of course we refused to comply so the earl sent an akuma at us that he called eshi. We were forced to flee and were chased by level ones and that's when I killed my first akuma."

"Allen foods ready!" "Ok, bye Cross Im gonna go eat. So Mana what did you make?" "I made Mitarashi dango and some rice." "Yay my favorite ,"Allen exclaimed! "I know you say that every time I make it Allen so if you want I'll make it any time." "Ok I'll have 25 more orders of it." "Already made em I knew that you have the appetite of a lion and you'll eat about anything." "Thanks mana."

"So Allen do you want to meet my apprentice," asked general Cross? "Yea who is he," Allen wondered. "His name is Daisha berry. He's in the other room let's go."

"Hi I'm Daisha." "Hi I'm Allen nice to meet you." "So Allen are you Mana's apprentice?" "Yea I started a few days ago in fact when I killed my first akuma." "Wow, you've already killed one!" "Yea that's when Mana told me about exorcists and he asked me to be his apprentice, that was five days ago." "Oh, cool so where are you headed after this Allen?" "We are headed to the order to get Mana's next mission." "We are going there to maybe we can ask and we can both go together!"

"Mana since you and general Cross are headed for the order can we go together please," asked Allen. "Please,"exclaimed Daisha At the same time. "Sorry but no we can't Allen we have one more stop before we get there." "Ok Mana but then where are we going?" "I'll tell you later but now you need to get some sleep so go to bed." "Ok"

the next morning

"good morning Daisha." "good morning Allen, to bad we have to leave today." "Yea, I hope we see each other soon." "Allen, we have to go in ten minutes get ready." "Ok." " i'll get ready now, so is Cross a good role model for you I think Mana is." "yea, he's a great role model he just is angry or not so thoughtful at times." "Oh ok, sorry Daisha I guess we have to go soon see ya later." "Later, bye" "Bye."

"Mana will we see them again soon?" "Yea were gonna see them in a month or so to check in" "ok, will Daisha be there?" "Yes, the apprentice stays with the master untill the apprentice is ready; knowing Cross that'll be a while." "so Mana where are we going?" "Allen, we are going to..."

End of chapter two


	3. Arystar Krory II and the III

Chapter three Arystar Krory II and III

"Allen, we are going...to vist a castle in Romania where an old friend of mine lives," Mana said after a pause in his voice. They walked to the train station in Barcelona on 3rd street.

"Hello, I would like to buy two tickets to Vennshia, Romania," Mana asked the man at the desk.

"Ok, here you go 12 dollars please," demanded the man.

"Here you go,"Mana told the man and handed him the money.

Allen and Mana then boarded the train. On the way they stopped over 20 times at other stations. It took 3 weeks to get to they got off the train he headed up the hill to the castle.

"Arystar, I'm here," Mana yelled at the front gate. A few moments after saying this the door opened. **Ccr**rreak. Inside the courtyard of the castle was a man, Arystar Krory II. **  
**

"Hello Mana nice to see you again; it's been what 10 years now?"

"Yea," Mana replied with cowered sadness.

"So Mana who is this," Arystar asked pointing at Allen.

Mana replied "Arystar, this is Allen, he is my son and also my apprentice."

"Oh, ok. So are you here to catch up and be friends or is this about the order?"

"The order, we know that you can use your whole body as an Akuma weapon and we would like you to come and help at the order. Plus we also have reports that your son Arystar Krory III or Krory can do this to and we would appreciate him to come as well," Mana replied honestly.

" Maybe you can talk me into it if you stay a while, come on, come in."

Sure enough Mana and Allen went inside. The house was gorgeous, the lavish drapes, the beautiful chandaliers, and the intricate stone and metal work around the castle. This was a place that couldnt be described in one word. To describe this it would take many, beautiful, intricate, charming, expensive, fascinating, and even picturesque. Obviously this was the fanciest place Allen had ever been. Allen was used to run down homes, or a corner on a street,a dead end in an alley, and if they are lucky a worn down hotel. To Allen this place was a dream, a fantasy, a unrealistic mirage, anything. this was like living in a street then moving into the most expensive house in the wold to him.

Soon after a few hours of walking around Allen met Krory.

"Hi, I'm Arystar Krory III, but everyone calls me Krory."

"Hi, I'm Allen I'm Mana's apprentice to become an exorcist at the black order!"

"So you are going to be an exorcist, my dad says that they can be dangerous and should stay away."

"I don't know why he would say that we arnt dangerous at all we just destroy akuma, I heard that you have an innocence body and that you may become an exorcist also."

"My dad says that, but he says its dangerous to use without training, does the black order train you?"

"Yea, that's what apprentices are, exorcists in TRAINING," explained Allen

"Oh."

In the other room

"No, I don't want to join the order and I don't want to put my son in danger!" yelled Arystar

"You can't choose for your son it's his choice but if you dont want to thats Ok with me, remember when we were children though, you always dreamt of bieng an exorcist."

"And see where that got me, I had to kill my OWN wife," yelled Arystar tears dripping down his face. "All Because someone in town wished her back, I had to kill her," added Arystar

"look, I know that you're traumatized, I was there, remember who helped you through it, I did , not Krory, not the elders, me." interrupted Mana who's eyes started to get watery.

"I know, ugggggggh, look I'll think into it and talk with my son and answer tomorrow."

"Ok, but can you please pack because if you say yes then we have to leave at twelve tomorrow."

"ok, we'll pack but, you must not speak to us for the rest of the night please."

"Ok."

"So Allen, is it fun to be an apprentice?" Asked Krory

"I don't really know I've only been one for about a week."

"Oh."

"So what's this innocence thing they're talking about?"

"Innocence is kinda hard to explain but if you become an exorcist then you can learn about it and help save the world."

"cool, I heard that my whole body may be possibly made of innocence."

"Krory can you come here please..."

"Coming dad, sorry Allen gotta go see you tomorrow."

"ok, see you tomorrow bye."

'Bye."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Yay

Chapter 4 Yay

Once Mana was asleep Allen decided to sneak off. Arystar said that Allen and Mana needed to stay away so they could decide if they wanted to go or not. Allen didn't care, he thought of a plan o get Krory out when Arystar was sleeping. First, knock on the door lightly to see if arystar's awake. Next, I will go in and wake up Krory. Then, leave and make sure Krory is back before his dad woke up.

"Simple right," Allen thought.

Allen was walking up the stairs, tiptoe, trying not to make the old, magnificent wood creak. walking through the hallways silently; looking at the unique marble pillars as they gleamed in the moon light. When Allen was almost three fourths there he started to hear a voice. This voice was so quiet it was like a whisper. within that whisper Allenheard one thing.

"Yay."

Once Allen heard this he instantly knew that Krory could come to the Black order with them if not also his father. this eased Allen"s mind of suspense and was enough to put him to sleep. Allen went back to the room got In his bed and went to sleep.


	5. Off To The Black Order

Chapter 5 off to the Black Order

That night Allen slept well, too well. He was sleeping in and wouldn't wake up. Mana tried everything screaming, dumping water on him, shaking him, punching him, everything. When Allen woke up it was already 12:33 Allen looked up at the clock he panicked, got out of bed dressed and rushed into the living room.

"Mana, am I late?"

"No Allen, but close, if you didn't wake up in another 20 minutes we would have left without you!"

Allen asked, "what do you mean we," forgetting about his sneaking around last night.

"Krory is coming with us."

"Yea, my dad approved it last night. I get to come with you to the Order."

"Yay,' exclaimed Allen.

As Allen packed he realized that there's not another train or a week!

Mana, I just realized that there are no more trains coming for another week, how are we supposed to get there."

"On your first trip you must get there without vehicle exept over sea's. so summarized we will be traveling for awhile," Mana tried to explain to Allen and Krory.

"Oh," Allen sighed

Before they left Krory had to say good bye to his dad and they had to get supplies rom town.

"Bye dad, love you, see you in a month or two maybe.'

"Bye son, I love you, and I hope that you come back sooner."

After Krory's good bye they left the house. First going through the creaking gate. then down to the town. in town they got their supplies. Krory went to get food. Allen went to get Water. Mana went to get miscellaneous supplies like rope, a tent, beds, matches, etc. Once they got the necessary supplies they left town on their trek.

Mana told them all of the places they had to go to get to the black Order.

"To get to the Black Order we will go through countries in this order Hungary, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Germany, Netherlands, through the north sea, over the atlantic ocean, then when we are in the united states from thee we go through New Jersey, to Pennsylvania, to Ohio, then to Indiana, through Illinois, to Missouri, through Nebraska, then we are in Wyoming where James Town is located up in a mountain.

While Allen, Mana, and Krory were walking they heard a voice in the distance.

The voice yell "ahhhhhhhhh ,i-innocence a-activate.."

instantly they rushed in that direction. then they got there they saw a young woman with glowing boots and hair that went to her knee's. then Mana notice why she was yelling there were akuma everywhere. Then Allen and Krory noticed and almost instantly they all yelled.

"Innocence activate."

Krory took the left side, Allen took the right side, the girl took the front, and that left Mana wth the back. There were akuma everywhere, tons of tem all chanting.

"Kill the girl, defeat the dark boots."

It took three hour to get rid of all the akuma. Afterwards Mana asked the girl a few questions.

"who's your master?"

"Branch Chief Bak Chang of the Asia Branch."

"What's your name?"

"Leenalee Lee"

"Why are you here?"

"I come because of chief Bak's orders for me to report to headquarters to become a full-fledged exorcist."

"ok then, that means you can come with us, we are going there so my apprentices can become full-fledged exorcist's too. My name is Mana, and this is Allen and Krory."

"Nice to meet you Allen, Krory."

"Nice to meet you too Leenalee," Allen and Krory replied

"so...how long until we are there?" Everyone questioned.

"We have to go through a few more countries, across the ocean, then a little further from there."

"Wow... that sounds like a long way."

"Not really, with all of that distance it gives me enough time to train you guys so you can be an exorcist upon arrival."

"Ok," was everyone's reply.

They headed off. Mana was inclined in teaching them what they needed to know. He would do this by setting up camp an hour early every day so they can have an hour to learn more about exorcists and akuma. He also decided that he would take missions on the way there to improve their skills and help them harness the power of their anti-akuma weapons. Yet this mission was no easy one...

1 Week Later

"Mana, where are we going. we've been off course for 3 days now!" Allen asked pondering what the answer would be.

"we are going to go get innocence."

"I thought that innocence was always with a person."

"no, thats an anti-akuma weapon. Innocence is what anti-akuma weapons are made of. To be made an weapon you must find innocence first. Innocence is an artifact that can be crafted to fight dark energy... what akuma are made of."

"oh ok"

After another 4 hours they arrived at their destination. The throne of Thubris. Thubris is said to be the first human to discover innocence. There has been a legend that he was buried with his discovery's. scared of waking the dead no one ever entered the tomb to see if it was true. To commemorate his actions of bringing peace to the land as much as he could he was buried in the statue of his throne.

"Thubris' throne, heh who is Thubris," Krory wondered.

"Thubris was a great leader who brought great peace to this area. he was also the first human to discover innocence."

"you said was so i presume that he is dead. So what are we doing here?"

"Getting some innocence!"


	6. Thubris' Throne

Chapter 6 Thubris' Throne

When they passed the sign in what felt like forever Mana, Krory, Allen, and Leenalee found themselves in what seemed like a courtyard. Although this was no ordinary courtyard, it had many small buildings and in a distance there was a small door that was open like a garden with small stone statues littering it. As the group moved closer they could point out that they looked like small dragons with miniature weapons. Mana told them that this was the garden of sacred warriors, these warriors were represented as dragons to show that they were noble, honest, brave, loyal, and that they are warriors of Thubris.

"Most of these "dragons" died from old age or disease, but none died from war because Thubris was a peaceful leader. There are currently 3 known dragons in the world. this is because none of them talk except the guardian family, which sadly has only one living descendant. The dragons stay a secret organization teaching their learnings on to their children."

"so why are there statues of them here?" Allen questioned.

"The dragons...Are the last of Thubris' warriors. I have only met one in my life. his name is Yukosan Himynomi. He still lives here, he is the last of the guardian family. He is who we are here to meet in order to get the innocence."

Allen asked Mana confused,"This "city" that they are in seems like china, but its not, why. I mean we are all the way in Greece why does it look like china?"

"Allen it looks like that because Thubris was Chinese. the story was that when he was in his 20's his castle went under siege. In order to get out he escaped through a secret passage in the wall. Thubris and his dragons successfully fled to go rebuild his kingdom."

"Why here, why not another place in china?" Leenalee asked.

"Because back then China and Greece were at war. So if they fled there it would be the last place they would find him."

"If China and Greece were at war then how did they get in," Krory wondered.

"They got in for the same reason they were under siege, they were secret allies. This was because Greece was fighting for peace among the war-torn nation. The leader Ressh Felfret was fighting with Chinese rebels to change to a democratic government. Sadly, when the war ended no settlement was reached so they stayed a communisum. Thubris however, ended up settling here even after his ban from China was lifted.

Near the end of the garden they started to notice a large building about 50 feet away. It looked like a god with a crown sitting on a beautiful diamond and stone Throne. As they got closer they could point out more details. like a staircase and a man atop it.

when they were no more than 10 feet away they looked up the 40 foot staircase. They saw that the man standing on the staircase was wearing an old black robe with red trimming and golden buttons. he had short white hair with a long grey beard and mustache that looks kinda like a fumanchu without the middle missing. His face however was covered by the sun's shade.

Once they were no more than 10 feet from the top they could see his face now. he had blue eyes and didn't look a lot like Chinese but did. The whole group was anxious to meet him, even Krory did yet he hid it with his face.

When they go to the top of the steps the man said this, "State your name ad state your business ant Thubris' Throne."

"Our names are Allen, Krory, Leenalee, and my name is Mana. Our business is to search the tomb for innocence."

"Oh, hey Mana sorry I didn't notice you, come inside. This is Thubris' tomb, the deathbed of Thubris."

"So where is this coffin," Krory asked rudely.

"I don't know."

"Ok, thanks you helped a lot."

"Krory, it over there."

Mana pointed to a emerald and diamond jeweled coffin on a surface of ruby. everyone instantly hurried over there. They opened it and inside were what loked like 3 glowing objects with a higher concentration of light surrounded by a few gears.

"So what's this," Allen questioned.

"This is innocence," Mana replied.

"3 pieces nice," Krory added.

"Does this mean we can go?"

bbbbgggghghghg ccchhhhhkkk

all of a sudden there were diamond and purple bullets flying everywhere.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh they blew up the place," Exclaimed Leenalee.

"Akuma everywhere...Innocence activate."

sadly, right after saying this the diamonds broke through the stone where they were standing. they fell in and got caved in.


End file.
